Lily no debió cenar queso
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Lily Luna es intolerante a lactosa pero eso parece darle igual cuando se trata de cierto rubio amigo de su hermano. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo hago esto para divertirme.

 **Aviso:** Lenguaje más o menos soez, sensibles, gente que se escandalice fácilmente, etc. absténgase.

* * *

Lily entreabrió los ojos al sentir sobre su piel los primeros rayos de sol de aquel día. Se giró encontrándose con un Scorpius ya despierto que le sonreía aún medio dormido. Sintió los dedos del chico apartando suavemente su melena delineando todas sus facciones hasta llegar a sus labios. Lily sonrió traviesa.

― Buenos días tonto ― Lily se estiró como un gato rodando sobre sí misma quedando sobre su estómago ― ¿Qué tal has dormido?

― He dormido como nunca. Aunque ambos sabemos que lo bueno de dormir juntos es que despierto a tu lado, leona.

Scorpius se acercó a ella tomando su mentón para besarla de manera suave. Lily, ante el contacto con el chico, aumentó el ritmo. Y es que el rubio tenía razón, lo mejor de que durmieran juntos era despertarse a su lado. Sintió la mano de Scorpius afianzando el agarre de su mano en su cuello profundizando el beso. Lily gimió quedamente. No sabía que tenían los labios de Scorpius pero conseguían que sintiera no solo mariposas en su estómago sino también escalofríos por su espalda que contrarestaban con el calor que poco se estaba despertando entre sus piernas.

Lily se movió excitada contra el cuerpo de Scorpius. El chico gimió en respuesta sin romper el beso. Una de sus manos bajó hasta las caderas de la pelirroja acariciando sus curvas por debajo de la fina camiseta que ella usaba para dormir. Lily sentía su piel arder por allí donde habían pasado los dedos de Scorpius.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a mover sus caderas contra el chico, notando la dureza de su entrepierna contra la parte baja de su vientre. Scorpius rompió el beso para mirarla como el lobo que va a atacar a la inocente oveja. Lily podía ver en los ojos grises del chico ― ahora empañados de deseo― unas ganas compartidas de seguir a más. Por Merlín, como disfrutaba de los despertares con Scorpius.

Mordiéndose el labio seductoramente y aprovechándose de estar bajo el cuerpo del chico, acarició a Scorpius desde la clavícula ― el punto débil del chico― hasta la cinturilla del pantalón sin bajar más de ahí.

Volvió a besar al chico, esta vez paseando sus dedos de una cadera a la otra tentando tanto su propio aguante como el de Scorpius. Acercándose a sus labios para besarlos, dejó a Scorpius con los labios entreabiertos esperando el contacto comenzando entonces a descender por su mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevo a su clavícula. Sabiendo que jugaba con fuego, lamió lentamente sin dejar de mirarle mientras su mano se metía dentro de la ropa interior del chico apretando ligeramente su miembro.

Por toda respuesta Scorpius sólo gruñó, aumentado el agarre que tenía sobre las caderasde la chica. Mirándola de esa manera que hacía que Lily se derritiese, habló.

― Mmmm...¿la leona se ha convertido en una gatita y anda pidiendo leche para desayunar?

Y fue entonces cuando el escuchar el tono ronco en la voz de Scorpius que Lily comenzó a frotarse contra él, su mano todavía acariciándole suavemente.

― Ya sabes de mi intolerancia a la lactosa...pero podríamos hacer una excepción esta mañana.

― Ajá. Pero recuerda que anoche ya cenamos mi receta estrella de lasaña ― Lily sentía la mano de Scorpius bajando hasta su intimidad jugando con el borde de sus bragas ― Y no creo...― Lily siente como los dedos expertos de Scorpius apartan la poca tela que les separa― que sea buena idea― Scorpius le besa mientras sus dedos juegan sin entrar en ella...Lily se está derritiendo literalmente y el calor de la habitación sólo empeora la situación ― que hagamos esfuerzos tan pronto en la mañana, ¿verdad? ― Y Scorpius entierra en ella dos de sus dedos de golpe aunque de manera suave. Lily se arquea lanzando un pequeño grito de placer.

Involuntariamente agarra fuertemente el miembro del chico, lo que hace que el vuelva a gruñir haciendo que en ella aumente la humedad de la que ya se está encargando el rubio. Siente como Scorpius aparta su mano de su virilidad colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El bulto que se sobreentiende y que aún sigue cubierto por el pantalón hace que Lily se muerda los labios.

Scorpius suspira.

― Eres increíblemente sexy, Lily. Merlín que suerte tengo.

Y Lily sonríe ante la mirada de deseo y romántica que Scorpius le dedica. Sus labios vuelven a juntarse lentamente mientras que Scorpius no cesa en el bombeo que hace que Lily esté cada vez más cerca del clímax. Scorpius desciende besando su escote quitándole la camiseta por la cabeza. Llega a su ombligo y la mira...Lily está tan cerca de correrse que se mueve impaciente bajo el chico.

Scorpius para momentáneamente sus caricias para deshacerse de la ropa interior de la chica que queda abandonada en alguna esquina de la que es su habitación en La Madriguera.

Scorpius se pone entre sus piernas besando su monte de Venus cuando...espera...¿qué? ¿La Madriguera?

Lily se despierta como movida por un resorte. A su lado en la cama no hay rastro del rubio. Mira la habitación como queriendo cerciorarse de que es real y no sigue soñando...eso, fuera lo que fuese.

Tiene que ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar no vaya a ser que alguno de sus primos o de sus hermanos se de cuenta de su estado...o peor...que Scorpius lo notase. Sale del cuarto que anteriormente había pertenecido había pertenecido a su madre con un sofoco que podría haberse ahorrado de no haber cenado ayer queso. Maldita intolerancia a la lactosa.

Antes de que pudiera meterse en el baño, Fred se le adelantó. Venía corriendo de la cocina.

― Lo siento primita, se más rápida la próxima vez.

Lily quería morirse, esperando que no hubiera nadie más en la cocina, bajó los escalones apresumbrada. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar ella "eso" con el novio de su prima y mejor amigo de su hermano?

Suspiró entrando en la cocina para encontrarse con nadie más que Albus, Rose y Scorpius.

Su corazón ―y no solamente su corazón ― dio un vuelco ante la visión del rubio. Estaba comiendo una tostada untada con mermelada de higos pero había más mermelada repartida entre ellos dos que en las tostadas. Lily tragó incómoda.

― Ufff...menos mal que has llegado Lils, tengo que soportar yo solo este numerito erótico festivo y creo que acabo ofreciéndome voluntario para desgnomizar el jardín. Lils, ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

― Sí, sí. No es nada Al, es que no debí cenar queso anoche. Por lo de mi intolerancia, ya sabes.

― Sí, claro. Arghh...intolerancia tengo yo a estos dos.

Y Lily tuvo que pasar el resto del desayuno viendo como Scorpius y Rose se comían el uno al otro. Una cosa tenía clara, no volvería a tomar lácteos para cenar en su vida. Que luego soñaba cosas extrañas.


End file.
